novanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben'Tek
The Ben‘Tek? The relic of frightened ancients who prey upon the inexperience of their squires and cling to dreams of glory and a Grand Emperor and empire that are both long gone. - Germaine, Black Plague member of Chicago Their overwhelming ideal of "for the good of Novans and the Grand Empire" leads them to sweep you along with their plans, and if you don't want to go, then you must be the enemy. If you are not with us, you are against us? There's a reason why we prefer to stay on our own side of the street. - Ambrosia Venatici It was the first mothership of the Grand Empire to reach and infiltrate the Earth. Outside of that, though, it most commonly is the term used to refer to the Alliance of Briarys devoted primarily to maintaining the Mandates of the Code of Usu Bori‘Arri, particularly that of the Infiltration. The Ben'Tek Alliance The largest Alliance of Briary in existence on Earth, the Ben'Tek concerns itself with Infiltration of the Earth‘s inhabitants, thereby hoping to maintain a place for Novas in the modern world. The Ben'Tek is an open society; it claims all Briary as members (whether they want to belong or not), and any Briary may claim membership, regardless of lineage. According to the often-contradictory history of the Novan Records of Infiltration of Earth, the Ben'Tek alliance officially came into being at the end of the Industrial Revolution, sometime during the 19th century. The Novans of Kin Borieal loudly claim to have been instrumental in the Alliance's formation, to which many Novans owe their existence. With the enforcement of the Infiltration, Novans had a means of foiling the “witch-hunts” and any human organizations who might seek the destruction of those with powers they cannot understand or control. It also given them protection and distinction from the dangerous System Kin of the Ta’Ki. On the opposite side of the coin, the Marxists make much show of pretending to be an Alliance, though they are the first to enlist Ben'Tek aid when the Ta'Ki appears at a city's borders. Thus, the Ben'Tek considers the Marxists to be under its purview. Though the Ben'Tek is the largest Alliance, just over half of the 13 known Briary System Kins actively participate in its affairs. The Alliance holds meetings attended by active kin representatives; these gatherings are known as sessions of the Council of Kin. It also calls periodic assemblies, which are open to any and all members of the Alliance, to discuss matters of imminent Alliance importance. Only Vanguards, officers elected by the Council of Kin to attend to matters of the Code of Usu Borri‘arri, may call for an assembly. Vanguards are always of great age, and rightly feared; as such, their interpretations of the Mandates are heeded out of self-preservation. guilds of Briary known as acolytes attend the Vanguards; meeting an acolyte is usually a portentous event. Officially, the Ben'Tek does not recognize destruction of the Grand Empire. It reasons that these stories are simply Ta’Ki ploys to weaken their faith in the eternal might of the Grand Empire and seize what is rightfully the Emperor’s for themselves. Those who say otherwise are publicly derided. Commonly Associated Clans Berenices Borieal Fornaxus Grux Torrivora Trojin Vulpik